Anen: The Lost Goddess
by MisfitCarter
Summary: Being the leader of a small group of warriors has filled that loneliness for the small amount of time that Anen has been away from home. But when called to the palace, she realizes that she must return home to find the answers which she seeks. Upon finding these answers, Anen comes to the realization that she must return to her native land and save her people from great danger.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Mad-Ji, the moon elf, wandered outside of the forest that he called home. His pale, blue skin shone in the moonlight and his dark, blue eyes scanned over the dark terrain of the forest's edge.

He had heard nothing for several seconds. However, his long, pointed ears twitched at the sound of light breathing and a twig snapping. He moved quickly behind the nearest tree and readied himself for whatever may be waiting for him.

He pulled a long, white arrow from the quiver on his back and readied the bow in hand. When he heard the footsteps growing nearer, he pulled the arrow back and let his fingers lightly touch his chin.

Just as the warrior elf jumped from his hiding place, he paused. The bow, still poised to shoot the deadly arrow, was pointing at a young girl. Mad-Ji took note that she looked no older than seven years of age.

Her hazel eyes were wide in shock and her tan skin was dirty and soiled. Her clothes looked to be no more than tattered rags that covered her body. The skin under her eyes and around her face looked sunken in and she had the appearance of one who hadn't eaten in days.

Mad-Ji lowered his bow, but did not move to put the arrow back into the quiver. "Who are you, child?" he asked in a deep and gravely voice.

The young girl was shaking slightly as she answered. "My name," she said in a quivering voice. "Is Anen. I have been traveling for a long time and can not find food nor shelter."

Mad-Ji, for reasons unbeknownst to him, returned the arrow to the quiver. He then reached into his pouch on his left hip and pulled out an apple. The red of it's flesh cast a light sheen in the light of the moon and he smiled gently as he handed it to the starving girl.

"Eat it," he said gently yet sternly.

He then watched as Anen took the apple with a whispered 'thank you', before biting into it. The taste of the apple on her tongue made her moan quietly in delight.

Mad-Ji took pity on Anen that day. He had no idea why he did, but he was very glad that he did. She grew to be a powerful child and endured his ruthless training with strength. He was proud to watch Anen grow and become the powerful warrior he knew that she would be.

She was smart and quick witted. She could hold her own in a fight of strength and wits. She was strong willed and always found a way to overcome any obstacle that placed itself in her path. She became a mast strategist and could form a plan of fighting with little to no flaws.

Anen was also very kind and loving. As she grew older, the children of the village looked to her for caring and guidance. Many came to her for advice before seeing it from the elders of their kind. And though Anen was human, the elves of the forest accepted her as one of their own.

By the time she was fifteen, an older boy of the village, Tak, had gotten into trouble. He had wandered too far into the forest after hunting a wild boar and was seen by humans. As they began chasing him, Anen saved his life by hiding him quickly and confusing the men.

The two were then inseparable. They were always seen together. Fighting, sparring, playing, talking. They had saved each other from many things and finally made a bond.

Forging a bond in blood, the two became blood brothers. Mad-Ji was very proud of Anen that day as many of the female elves do not partake in such matters. However, Mad-Ji, and many others in the village had to remind themselves that Anen was not one of their own by blood.

Finally, when Anen was seventeen, she had decided on a new road for her life to travel. She shared many tearful good-byes with her friends and brother. The elders told her that she would always have a home in the forest and that she should one day return.

When she said good-bye to the man that she called her father for ten years, Anen was gifted with his blessing. The mark of the Moon Elves. A white crescent under her eye. "And though the mark may wash away with the tears you shed, my child," Mad-Ji had said. "You will always know of your home and your people."

Anen thanked her father before mounting her horse, Aten, and making her way out of the forest. To make a life for herself and write her own story.


	2. Chapter 2: The Palace of Sargon

The guard walked through the halls swiftly and quickly. Thick armor clinked together lightly with each step that he took. The long sword dangling from his left hip hit the armor of his thigh but made no noise as it was in it's leather sheath. His coal eye were filled with determination as he made it to the large doors that closed off the palace of Sargon to the people of the empire in the land of Mesopotamia.

The bronze of his chest plate glittered in the shining sunlight as the door keeper opened the large, wooden doors. The guard nodded to the stout man in acknowledgment before leaving the palace and walking into the crowded streets of the busy city.

The sun was high in sky as the guard walked the busy streets filled with people. The woman he was looking for was bound to be around here somewhere, and it was his job to find her.

Finally, the shine of bronze armor caught the man's attention. He looked to his left and found a woman standing next to a vendor. Her hair was pulled high atop her head in the front, but was let down and long in the back shimmering a vibrant, deep brown. Her tan skin seemed to glow under the heat of the sun as a light sheen of sweat covered her body from the heat of the day.

Her body was built and firm, from what the man could see, as she took off the bronze plate that protected her chest in battle. The fur of her shoulder plates were thick and heavy and he could hear her grunt lightly as she removed the brown fur from her body.

The woman had thin bandages around her arms for easy movement. Her forearms were covered with the same fur from her shoulders with bronze bands around the top, middle, and bottom so as to keep them in place. Thick leather covered the top of her body and legs.

On the right side of her cheek were three scars that looked as if they came from an animal or in battle. The man didn't know nor did he care, his only job was to bring the woman to the palace as the Emperor had requested of him.

The man made his way over to the woman as she pulled a horse free from the post at the vendor station. He locked his coal eyes on her hazel one's as he approached.

"My lady," he said in a rough voice. He brought his left fist over to the right side of his chest and bowed low before standing erect once more. "Lord Sragon wishes an audience with you."

The woman looked the man over. Her calculating gaze never wavered for a moment and the man was starting to become intimidated by the way her hazel eyes looked him over. He knew of her reputation, but did not move from his spot. He hardly breathed.

The woman then sighed heavily before nodding. "Alright," she spoke as she mounted the black stallion. "Did his highness inform the kingdom of my arrival?" she asked.

The guard nodded before replying, "He did, my lady."

The woman sighed heavily before turning her stallion in the direction of the palace. She then turned around to face the guard and spoke, "My men will be coming with me. " The guard knew that there was no room for argument, so he nodded in understanding before bowing once more and leaving to his daily post at the gates of the city.

The woman whistled high and loud. A few men at the local bar quickly abandoned their drinks and left the bar. Others moved swiftly through the crowd from various vendors as swiftly as possible while others just stood next to the woman.

All in all, ten men stood in front of the woman. One stepped forward, his dark eyes looking at their leader before asking, "What is it?"

The woman answered the man with, "His royal assness requests our presence at the palace." The men just stood looking around as if to say, 'so what?' The woman groaned in annoyance before growling, "Now!"

The ten men quickly mounted their own horses before following their leader into the palace gates. Once there, the doorkeeper opened the giant doors to the small group of warriors and allowed them in.

The men stared in awe at the magnificent gardens, the beautiful maidens, and the gold that covered the courtyard of the palace. However, the woman simply stared ahead at the man in the majestic purple robes. His hair, black as night with cold eyes that were a deep, swirling brown.

The woman jumped off of the back of her stallion. The sudden movement from his master spooked him and the woman quickly grabbed his reigns before he could buck. She then pulled his face close to hers and pet him while gently shushing him.

"Easy my friend. It's alright, Aten," she spoke kindly. While she calmed the black beast, her men followed her action by getting off of their horses and holding the reigns of their beasts so as to show ownership.

The woman then turned to the Emperor and bowed low, her men once again following her. When she rose, she saw the man's eyes glitter in mischief and it unsettled her.

"Lady Anen and her mighty warriors," he greeted with a smile. "Welcome, to my palace."

Anen did not smile. She simply nodded her head in acknowledgment before saying, "Thank you, Lord Sargon."

The emperor continued to smile as he spoke, "Come. I will bring you to my throne room and we will speak of your great victory over the people south of the river. I am sure that you had your hands full with the Sumerians, though you came out triumphant."

Anen simply nodded as she followed the egotistical man. His purple robes flowed behind him. He lead the group of warriors past tall pillars covered in gold, beautiful maidens that bowed in respect and ogled the men.

The group then stood in front of two large doors and waited as they opened. The men gasped in awe of the beautiful throne room. Gold lined the walls, paintings, carvings, and statues were shrouded throughout the room, and once again, beautiful maidens were beside the long pool in the center of the room that was made of marble.

"I hope that you all enjoy your time here while we speak," Sargon spoke. "Anything that you would like, please do not hesitate to ask. You are my guests and will be treated as such."

The men quickly asked for wine and women, while Anen continued to stay quiet.

The men knew that Anen would not speak kindly of the emperor, though she would not disrespect him. They knew that she was not a Sumerian, nor was she an Akkadian. They knew only that, and nothing else.


	3. Chapter 3: Godlike Status

Anen watched as Sargon clapped his hands and servants appeared almost as if from thin air. They brought forward wine and food, pillows to sit upon made of the finest materials, and women in thin material for the men to ogle.

Anen sat on one of the pillows while thanking the servant and giving him a kind smile. She then faced Sargon and scowled as he sat upon his golden throne, looking down on Anen and her men.

It angered her that one man could be so arrogant. She hated what he had done to the Sumerian people of the land, but knew that she could do little to nothing; for now.

"My lord," she spoke. Sargon looked away from the men and to the hazel eyed women. The warriors grew quiet and sat down their drinks as their leader spoke. "I feel as though you did not call us to your palace to hear of our victory over the rising Sumerians in the South. So, may I be so bold to ask what it is you called us here for?"

The men stayed quiet, their eyes shifting from their fearless leader to the Emperor. Everyone in the room stayed quiet, and not a single sound was heard nor made. The men could sense the tension in the air as Sargon and Anen stared at each other. One with amusement and the other with a burning fire.

However, the gaze was broken as a royal guard made his way behind Anen and tried to strike her down. But she saw it coming.

She rolled out of the way of his axe before standing quickly and moving to grab her sword from her left hip. She unsheathed the magnificent blade and took her stance to defend herself. While this was taking place, Sargon leaned back in his throne and watched the woman with much interest as he stroked his grizzly beard.

Anen and the guard circled one another, watching one another and waiting for one to make a move. Finally, the guard grew tired and thrust himself at Anen, his axe high in the air as he swung down.

Anen, being a strategist, used the man's immense weight against him. As he came down, she stood in place. Just as his axe was about to reach the top of her head however, she rolled quickly to the man's left. As he staggered to stand, the vibration from his axe hitting the floor causing him to stumble, the agile woman delivered a bone shattering roundhouse kick to his left side.

The large guard fell over from the impact, but stood just as quickly. Anen danced around him so as to confuse him, but he saw her movement before she saw his.

He moved with a newfound speed and punched Anen, landing a right hook to her left cheek. The woman stumbled back, but did not fall. She then brought a hand up to her lip and pulled back noticing blood on her fingertips. Without looking away from the large guard, she spit the blood out of her mouth before smirking.

"C'mon big guy," she antagonized. She wanted to anger the man. She knew that anger was a weakness when it came to fighting. Anen had always told her men to never fight angry as it is the same as fighting blind.

The long haired woman smirked as the guard threw his axe across the room before running at Anen headfirst. He growled loudly as he threw himself at the woman's midsection. Anen just continued to smirk as he grabbed her, running with her.

The guard rammed Anen into the far wall of the throne room. The warriors stood, ready to unsheathe their swords to protect their leader. Anen saw this and yelled, _**"Don't!"**_ Her men just looked at her with helpless eyes as they stood, watching their fearless leader.

Sargon continued to stay silent as he watched the woman and his guard fight. He was impressed by her agility and strength. He was even more so impressed when Anen finally ran her sword threw the guard's chest as he pummeled her into the wall of the throne room.

The guard grunted in pain as he let go of Anen and took two steps back. The dark haired woman breathed heavily from exertion as she watched the guard stumble. His eyes were wide as he looked from Anen to the sword in his chest.

Anen didn't blink as she reached forward and roughly pulled her sword from the guard's chest. Blood poured from the wound and dribbled down his chin. She knew that it had filled his lungs and just frowned as he dropped to his knees before falling over to his right side and bleeding to death.

Anen then wiped her sword on his clothes, getting rid of the blood, before sheathing it at her left hip. She then walked forward before boldly asking Sargon, "_**What**_ in the name of the gods was that?!"

Sargon simply ignored her as he clapped his hands jovially and stood. "Brilliant, my lady!" he exclaimed. "Just brilliant. I am amazed by your strength and agility. Your speed and flexibility are unparalleled and your strategic mind is," he paused, looking at Anen from the corner of his eye. "Godlike," he spoke in a dark voice.

Anen just looked at the emperor as though he were insane. Her eyes were glued to him as he began to pace in front of her, rubbing his grizzly beard in contemplation. "What are you trying to say?" Anen asked defensively, her guard up as her body tensed and she clenched her fists at her sides.

"What I'm saying is," he started as he stopped his pacing, his eyes glued to Anen and her warriors as they came to stand behind her. "You are an _excellent_ fighter, a _master_ strategist, and **very** powerful. Your strength is unparallel to that of my strongest warrior, your agility is perfect, and your speed is unmatched. I have never seen anyone like you before. No man I have come across has ever been able to dodge a sword as quickly as you.

"No general has ever been able to strategize in a fight as quickly as you. And no one I have ever met or seen has ever been able to move as fast you. You move with the speed and grace of a stallion. You have the strength of ten men and the respect of a king. You are worshipped by your men as though you're a god. And I believe that you are!"

Anen looked at the king with wide eyes. The room grew quiet as they watched one another. Anen's hazel eyes were wide and her hands were shaking. How could this man have the gall to compare her to a god? She was no god, and she did not want to be.

"My lord," she said in a dark voice. "I can assure you, I am no god. I have earned my respect. I was raised to fight and strategize. I have always been flexible and agile. And my men do **not** worship me. My men know who the superior fighter is, and they have **earned** my respect just as I have **earned** their's."

And with that, Anen turned swiftly and walked out of the throne room, her men following her.

Sargon simply watched her as she left, a dark gleam in his eye. "We shall see, Anen. We shall see."


	4. Chapter 4: The Revelation

Anen and her men rode out of the palace gates. The only sounds coming from the beat of hooves on the ground.

"Anen," her right hand man, Tamin, spoke as they rode. His deep, brown eyes looked at his leader with question as his long, black hair billowed behind him in the wind. "Where are we going? We've just left the city gates and night is falling."

"We are seeking council," she spoke as she stared ahead. "We are going to the forest of the Moon Elves to seek guidance and answers from the elders."

She heard her men gasp. "But, what if they try to kill us? Only the purest of hearts may pass through the forest and seek the elders," Yomon, the youngest, spoke. His coal eyes were wide in question and fear. His mouth was pulled into a thin line as he pursed his lips.

"Then you'll wait outside of the forest for me," she answered as they neared the tree line. Anen then jumped down from her horse's back and handed the reigns to Uhrin. "Keep an eye on Aten for me."

She then left her weapons and walked into the forest. The moon was high in the sky by now and the forest was dark. A light breeze caused a slight rustle in the treetops and a few leaves to fall.

Anen's guard was up the entire time as she continued her trek deeper into the forest. She heard a twig snap in the distance and stopped abruptly. She then raised her hands in the air and stood. "I am no harm to you," she spoke in a gentle voice. "I simply come to seek council from your elders. I have many questions that need answers."

Anen then watched quietly, her hands still raised, as one by one, figures began to emerge from the tree lines. Elves, with pale, blue skin and long, pointed ears. Their garments were of the finest material and their weapons were the most powerful in the land.

Bows and swords in hand, they watched Anen with wary eyes for a moment. Then, a tall male stepped forward. His skin was a bright blue in color and his body emanated power. His eyes were of the deepest blue and his skin was glowing in the moonlight. His long, white hair reached his mid back and was pulled out of his face. He had the mark of a warrior on his left cheek shaped like a crescent moon.

"Turn around," he spoke in a deep voice. Anen complied by slowly spinning in a circle to show that she was unarmed. However, once she had her back to the elf, he stopped her from spinning.

The elf took notice of a long scar that ran down Anen's exposed lower back near her left side. He cocked his head to the side before asking, "Anen?"

Said woman turned around and smiled. "Hello, Tak," she said.

The two shared a smile as they embraced one another. As they pulled away, Tak spoke, "It has been years my friend! Come, I will take you the elders at once. I know that you have many questions."

Anen smiled gratefully at her friend as they began their trek further into the forest. They spoke of the years they shared together as children and shared stories of their many adventures from the years that they had been apart.

Once they reached a clearing in the forest, Anen smiled happily. She had spent years of her childhood in this very clearing. She was taught to fight, read, write, and made many friends. Anen was neither an elf nor was she a native in her home.

She was abandoned as a child in a land that sat in the dessert with many oases that had kept her alive until she stumbled into the forest. The eldest of their kind, Mad-Ji, had taken her in and taught her all that she needed to know. He taught her to fight and was ruthless in his training of her.

"It truly is good to be home," Anen said with a content smile. "It has been many years since I have stepped foot onto my own playing grounds."

Tak laughed but agreed with her. "Yes, it has been many years. If not for the scar I had given you when we were children, my warriors and I would have killed you," he said.

Anen nodded. "I know, my friend. And the mark of the warrior suits you. I am sure that you have brought your father much honor," she said with a smile as she placed a hand on his shoulder in pride.

Tak smiled. "He is very proud, my friend. And Mad-Ji is very proud of you as well. I am sure that he smiles down upon you from the heavens each day. He spoke very highly of you until he took his last breath," the elf said with a sad smile.

Anen gave a watery smile herself as tears began to form in her eyes. However, she swallowed down the lump forming in the back of her throat and shook away her tears. She then looked at Tak with determination as she said, "I very much need to seek council, my brother. I have many questions that need answers and I feel as though only your people can help to answer them."

Tak's expression grew serious as he nodded. "Follow me," he said.

Anen followed the elf through the large clearing that housed and was home to hundreds of elves. She smiled at the children that ran by her and watched on as a few young boys wrestled. A few of the older elves smiled in greeting at her and she smiled back.

Finally, the pair reached a large, mossy colored tent that was set up around the Tree of Life. Tak held open a flap of the tent and smiled reassuringly at Anen. "I cannot follow you in here, sister," he spoke. "But may the Gods be with you and always remember that Mad-Ji's spirit is within you."

Anen thanked her blood brother before making her way into the tent as Tak closed the flap behind her. Once the light from the torches outside had dissipated and the tent was shrouded in darkness, Anen bowed and sat on the hard ground.

She crossed her legs and sat with her hands on her knees as she closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. She heard a light shuffling in the tent with her indicating that the elders were indeed with her.

She opened her eyes and smiled at the three men around her. All with long, white hair and dark blue skin with pale, blue eyes. A gasp was heard from the elders and Anen squirmed a bit in her seat.

"Anen," a grizzly and rough voice spoke in a gentle manner as his blue eyes widened with joy. "I knew that it was only a matter of time before you came home. You have grown into a fine, young woman, my child."

Anen smiled at the elder. "Thank you, Rajia. However, though it is good to be home, I have come home with many questions," she said. "I was hoping that you could answer them and help me."

The man nodded as another spoke up from her left. "And what questions do you have, my dear, Anen?"

Apoki, the oldest of them, had white hair that reached his ankles. His eyes were squinted and looked almost closed, but Anen could see the blue of his eyes. His lips were curled into a small smile as he looked at the woman and he was stroking his long beard.

"Today, I was called to the palace. Lord Sargon had one of his men attack me. After I defeated him, Sargon proceeded to call me," Anen paused for a moment as she watched the elders before continuing. "He believes that I am a, god."

The elders said nothing for a moment. All were quiet as they looked at one another. Anen sensed that they were having a silent conversation and it unnerved her greatly. She began to fiddle with her fingers and felt like a child again.

Finally, Yertin spoke up. His voice was gentle with a light rasp to it. "My child," he said. "Do you know of the land you came from?"

Anen shook her head as she answered with a quiet, "No, I do not. All I know of my native land is that most of it was a vast dessert with many oases that kept me alive as I wandered before my father, Mad-Ji, found me and brought me home."

The elders nodded. Yertin then spoke again. "You, Anen, are from a land that we call, _Yit-Ejt_, in the old language meaning, 'Sands of Time' .A land that is centuries older than even our people. The lands are vast desserts with a river of great length and width running through it. The oases are plenty and the people are well protected from outside invaders."

"Anen," Rajia said. "You came from a place we have never ventured, save for a few brave people of our kind. We know nothing of your parentage and nothing of your past before us. Mad-Ji could not find anything in your memories when you stumbled upon our home. He said it was as if you came from nowhere, child."

Anen nodded in understanding before Apoki spoke up. "You, Anen, exude great power. You are not human, child. We learned this long ago when you began to show great strength and wisdom beyond your years. And though Sargon is a cruel and merciless man, he is right. We have learned over the years that you are a goddess to the land of _Yit-Ejt_. You are worshiped and considered lost to the people. It is time for you to return home, my child."

Anen simply sat, rooted to the spot. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was heavy and uneven. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest from the revelation and she felt her chest filled with a burning pain.

"You mean," Anen fumbled to speak and couldn't grasp a whole sentence. Her breathing became erratic and she felt as though her body was going into shock. Her mind was thinking of everything that she could remember from her past and her heart continued to beat wildly.

Her hand moved from her knee and grasped the material over her heart as she fell back with a light noise. The elders looked on in shock as they watched the woman writhe in pain before them. They had never before seen something such as this and had no idea what to do.

Finally, Anen's painful scream broke them from their trances and Apoki ran out of the tent. He spotted Tak standing a few feet away with a worried expression on his face. "Tak, my child. Bring your father and a healer, quickly."

Tak stood for a moment, frozen from worry, but nodded dumbly and did as the elder told him. At that moment, another pain filled screech was heard from the tent and Apoki ran back in. By now, all of the elves had gathered around the tent, worry and curiosity etched into their features.

Fear coursed through Tak's veins as he ran from the scene to find his father. Once he reached the tent that he called home, he pulled back the flap and looked on with worry as he yelled for his father. "Father!"

Nikom came out of the room to the left hurriedly and looked at his son with worry. His dark blue eyes were wide and his face was contorted in concern. "What is it, my son?" he asked with fear.

"Anen," he replied as he dragged his father from the tent. "She has returned to seek council from the elders. But something is wrong. We must find Ameera or Matiana to help her." Nikom nodded in understanding and ran to the healer's tent.

Meanwhile, back in the tent of the elders, Apoki had taken off his long coat and folded it under the wriggling woman's head. He then proceeded to sit behind her and place one hand on either side of her face. He then chanted an incantation of calming words in the old language that very few knew.

"_Yata uhm. Shakra nahma jat. Hitom setsuie_," he chanted over and over.

Anen could hear his calming words and her writhing began to cease. Her body still continued to spasm, but not as vigorously as before. Her eyes, that were wide and lifeless, filled with pain, began to slowly close. However, her body was still tense.

Outside the forest, Anen's men continued to wait patiently for their leader. They were restless and quiet as they sat around a small fire that they made when night had finally fallen. Their bodies were tense and filled with worry, but they followed their orders, and stayed put as they were told.

Finally, Tak and Nikom had returned to the tent with one of the healers, Ameera. Her eyes were soft yet calculating. Her body was tense but she moved fluidly as she sat beside Anen's slightly jolting body. "Can you tell us what is wrong with her, Ameera?" Yertin asked from behind Apoki.

Ameera simply stayed quiet as she ran her hand over Anen's body. Everyone in the tent grew quiet and said not a single word as the healer did her job. Her face grew contorted in confusion as she continued to run her hand lightly over Anen's body.

She then looked to the elders and spoke. "She is remembering," she said. Her voice was quiet and soft, like wind chimes. "Her body is reacting violently to the memories that she had forgotten of her past before Mad-Ji found her."

Apoki nodded in understanding and watched Anen as her body finally stopped jolting all together. However, he was still unnerved by her reaction to her true history. "She is a goddess, my children," he spoke.

A collective gasp could be heard in the tent. But before anyone could utter a single word, Rajia spoke up. "Do not treat her any differently than you would if you did not know this. It would break her heart and Anen has been too good to our people for that."

The elves in the tent nodded in understanding before Ameera spoke once more. "Anen needs much rest. Her body has shut itself down and it is healing itself from the violence of her spasms," she said. She then stood and moved a piece of black hair from her face. Her short, white dress flowed slightly as she made to move out of the tent.

However, just as she was about to leave, she turned to the group and said, "She will not be the same as she was before."

"What do you mean?" Tak asked with worry filling his hardened, blue eyes.

Ameera took a deep breath before looking to the elves that surrounded her. "Anen will still be herself on the outside. However, her mind and heart will be very different. Her body and mind are adjusting to the power that she had long since forgotten or cast away," she said.

She then turned to leave, but stopped just before opening the flap. She then turned to the elders, a dark look clouding her features, and said, "There is a storm inside of young Anen. A storm that she can not run from, but must fight."

And with that, the healer left the tent. Tak looked at his best friend. The woman he considered his sister before looking back to the elders. "I will bring her men into the village so as to assure them that we mean no harm and that they may be with Anen," he said.

Rajia shook his head in disapproval. "No," he said in a stern voice. "Her men may be dear to Anen, but we can not risk the safety of our people. They will wait for her outside of the forest until we are sure that Anen it alright."

Tak made a move so as to speak against the elder elf, but Nikom stopped him by placing a hand on his son's shoulder. He shook his head and said, "There is no room for argument, my son. We will take your sister back to our home and let her rest. Should the elders allow us the privilege?"

Rajia looked to Yertin and Apoki in question. Yertin nodded his head in approval before looking to Apoki as well. However, said elf still hand his hands on either side of Anen's face. His sole focus was on keeping her calm by chanting soothing words to her in the ancient language.

"Apoki?" Yertin questioned as he looked at said man.

Apoki did not look up from Anen's face as he replied. "I fear, my brothers, that we have awoken something dark in our child. Something that only the sands of time can predict, but never stop." He then looked up to his brothers, a grim expression on his face. "I fear that we have awoken a darkness inside our child that we can not help her to escape from."

* * *

The language of the moon elves is all made up. I assure you. It was actually really fun to make up parts of their language.

_**Yit-Ejt- Sands of Time. Refers to Egypt. **_

_**Yata uhm. Shakra nahma jat. Hitom setsuie- Breath child. Listen to my voice. Calm down, my dear. **_


End file.
